


Ode to Fans

by strawberrypanda2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypanda2/pseuds/strawberrypanda2
Summary: During school, I took Creative Writing. This poem was written in response to an interesting prompt, and I refined it for my final portfolio.





	

Ode to Fans

 

Why call yourself trash?

Always acting the vestiges of waste,

Ashamed of yourself, hiding your face

Beneath dirty hands, perfectly clean.

Only whispered secrets reveal you;

What you create, surrounded by an empty room

Covered wall to wall in guilty pleasures;

Knick-knacks and bright posters your secret pride.

You repeat the words of the blind, unaware.

Of the beauty, talent, and magnitude

Of what you do, what you see,

Swirling into reality from a dimension

Moving flat on pages and

Echoing from screens in digital voices

Turning characters not your own and

Creating stories that send you

Soaring into your personal enchantment.

Surrounded by friends you bloom in pearlescent smiles,

Become childhood heroes, legends, and dreams!

Your eyes shine with what you love,

And your tongue trips over fantasy,

Your excitement spreading

As a willful wind,

And lifting them up within

The storm bursting from your chest.


End file.
